When Time is Short
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: Based off of "Searching for the Answers" When Po tells Tigress about him dieing, Diffrent Death in mine, Rated M for safty, Slow updates, Review Please, & I'm new so please give pointers ON HOLD
1. Discovery

Chapter 1

**When Time is Short**

Disclaimer: I do not own KFP 2, Inspired by _Searching for the Answers_ when Po tells Tigress about when he saw he was going to die.

It has been a week since Po has defeated Shen & we see our legendary heroes back at the Jade Palace around midnight

All of the Furious Five were sound asleep the only ones awake were their master, Master Shifu, & the legendary legend Dragon Warrior, Po, both were at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom as Po sat patiently for his instructions, Master Shifu had told him that now he had obtained inner piece it was time to learn the next stage.

"Master, what is it that you are going to teach me?" asked a very tired but eager panda

"The next stage to your training will be to communicate to those in the 'Spirit World'." Informed Shifu

"Really! That sounds AWESOME!" exclaimed a now alert Po

"Yes, but there is a price to pay enable to talk to those who have passed" Shifu stated solemly

"What must I pay Master?" asked Po

"First you must concentrate on the person you wish to speak with, then you must go to the very edge of life which will cause you to stop breathing for a bit, then lastly you must… see your death." Said Shifu

"What! I have to see how I die!" Yelled Po

"Yes, it is the only way" said Shifu "You should probably go to the Dragon Grotto to help you meditate" Shifu suggested

_*sigh* _"Yes Master" said Po

2 hours later

Po was sitting in lotus position in the Dragon Grotto meditating *Fades into spirit world* Po had just entered the golden city & starts to head up the stairs when visions start flashing. The sound of a woman's cry fills his ears & as he searches he sees Tigress holding a beaten body with its fur matted & torn in blood as massive gashes & scars gush a pool of scarlet blood around them as he steps closer to the image he sees that beaten creature is a Panda… THE panda

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Po as he fell backwards a bit. His body was trembling at the sight of his future, it looked rather painful. After calming himself Po shakily heads through the visions seeing how & when he dies as the whispers cloud his mind.

_Five Months, You will die, Cherish your loved ones, & say 'Goodbye'. _Whisperedthevoices

*Back in the Living*

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT!" Po yells as he jumps to his feet "FIVE MONTHS! I HAVE FIVE MONTHS TO LIVE" Po exclaimed loudly.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Po burst through the barrack doors of his master screaming & hollering "MASTER, MASTER, I GOING TO DIE"

Shifu jumps from his bed and takes a fighting stance only to stop from beating the life out of his student

"PO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" exclaimed a furious red panda

"MASTER! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Po yelled still not coming to his sences

"Calm down Po it was just a vision" Said Shifu a little irritated

"BUT MASTER I'M GONNA DIE IN **FIVE MONTHS!" **Po finally concluded

Shifu's eyes went wide in shock at what Po had just said "W-what did you just say?" said Shifu Shakily

"I'm gonna die in five months master." Choked Po as he held back tears of sorrow

"Oh my" said Shifu

"… Master what am I gonna do?… What am I gonna tell the others?" asked Po

"… I have no idea. … But no one must know of this not even the Five." Said Shifu sternly

"But..but why? Don't they deserve to know? Asked Po

"No they will only try to prevent it… Possibly by sacrificing themselves if necessary." Said Shifu

"Your right, They mustn't know" Said Po sorrowfully

Po then collapses to his knees puts his paws to his face & begins to cry as sorrow & pain hit him. Shifu walks over & places a paw on his shoulder as his ears drop.

"I'm sorry Po" was all he could say.

**(A/N) I know it's short but please tell me if you like it so far... I'm new don't Presure MEEEE!**


	2. Hope

Po slowly made his way to the student barraks, it was now 6:00 AM but he wasn't tired at all. He was preoccupied by the thoughts that ran rampid around his mind most of how the Five, his dad, & the rest of China taking his death.

But... There was one thing that stood out infront of everything... was he going to tell Tigress

Sure Shifu said not to tell anyone but how could he think that Po could handle being told he would DIE in five months. Of cource he was going to tell somebody & for some strange reason he wanted to tell Tigress

"Why do I want to tell her so badly?... Is it because she was in my vision too?" Po asked to no one in particullar not knowing that a certain feline had awoken from the harsh yelling pounding her sessative ears.

"What vision did you have?... and who was in it?" Asked Tigress emerging from the shodows she hid in

"Tigress!... Uhh... h-how much did you h-hear?" asked Po shakily

"Irellavent. Answer my question what vision & who was in it" asked Tigress as she gave Po a menacing glare that said 'If you lie I will kick your ASS'

"Uhh... I had a vision about...Umm...Oh! Noodles! yeah! Some girl & I where sharing a bowl of noodles! lied Po

*_sigh_* "You lied" said Tigress as she picked him up by the back of his neck & raised her paw to strike him

*_sigh_* "Go ahead beat me up I don't care anymore" said Po in defeat

"Tell me!" hissed Tigress

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" yelled Po

Tigress's eyes widened her face turn to one of shock, she dropped Po & stepped back from him with her head bowed in shame

"My apoligise Dragon Warrior." said Tigress turning & walking away from the pand

"Wait!" Po called after her

"I'll tell you... But not now" said Po sadly

"As you wish" said Tigress as she gave a small smirk

"Whats with all the Yelling!" ask/yelled a verk irratatid Mantis as he & the rest of the Five emerged from the barraks

"Yeah guys, whats going on?" asked viper tiredly as she rubbered her eyes

"Nothing guys go back to bed." urged Po

"No way Big guy we came to figure out what was going on and thats what were gunna do." retaliated Monkey

"Guys just drop it okay?" Po begged as he starred at the dirt floor

"Ok Po, something is seriously wrong if you are this upset." claimed Tigress with worry

"I just need to be alone right now." Po pleaded

"No tell us why your upset!" demanded Viper

"...because...because..." Po looks at all the glares he is reciving "BECAUSE I'M GUNNA DIE OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW I'M GUNNA DIE AND THEIRS NOTHING YOU OR ANYBODY CAN DO TO STOP IT!" blurtted Po

Everyones eyes went wide at his outburst "...what.." everyone said in unisone in a voice as loud as a whisper

"Ha ha very funny Po" said Tigress with sarcasime "It was propably just a dream fro-"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM GOD DAMMIT I HAD A VISION ANF I'M GONNA DIE _VERRRRY_ SOON" Said Po

"B-but you can't die, You can't die, YOU CAN'T DIE PO" Tigress cryed with tears forming "If you die what am I suppose to do with my life..." she sobbed while lightly hitting his chest "Damn you... Damn you Po... Don't leave me" she begged

"I'm sorry Tigress there's nothing I can do" said Po while rubbing Tigress's back to comfort her

"Theres got to be something Po, There has to be"

"I wish there was but I don't see it"

"Po how did you see your death" Asked Monkey

"Shifu was teaching me how to talk to those in the spirit world, when I got in I had to see how I died before I could talk to anybody... I never did get to talk to her..." replied Po

"Her? Who's her" asked Tigress

"My mom" Replied Po

"Oh! sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay Ti"

"WAIT! You said you could talk to the dead right !" Viper blurtted

"Yeah why?" wondered Po

"Well why not talk to Oogway, he should know how to prevent this!" exclaimed Viper

Everybodys eyes went wide except for Viper "I never thought of that!" said Po

"This is great you can talk to Oogway & he could tell you how to prevent from dieing" Squealed Viper

"Maybe it's not a sure thing but we can give it a shot" said Po

"Come on guys lets go to bed" offered Crane

"Yeah I'm preety tired" Agreed Po

"Um...Po... is it ok if you sleep in my room tonight" asked Tigress while blushing

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!, SOMEONES INNNNN LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!" teased Mantis

"Nooo I'm just worried about Po" defended Tigress

"It's fine I sleep in your room if you want... Although I don't know what Shifu would say" accepted Po

"Don't worry I'll take the heat" replied Tigress

"Well... okay, Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight"

***In Tigress's Room***

"Okay so how are we gonna do this? asked Po

"Your going to sleep with me on my bed" answered Tigress

"Are you sure... cause that's a small bed an-"

Po was cut of by Tigress's finger "Shhh, It'll be fine.. I could just sleep on your stomach or something" soothed Tigress

Po turned beat red as Tigress slowly walked to her bed & patted the side signaling him to lay down, Po walked over & slowly & nervously climbed onto the bed laying on his back, Tigress then curled up on his stomach & released a soft purr as she pressed into his fur, Po just blushed more (If that was possible) but rapped his arms around her which she purred more in satisfaction to as Po smiled widely,

But right before they driffted to slip Tigress lokked up & pecked po on the cheek & whispered "Goodnight my sweet panda"

Wwhich Po replied with a peck on the lips, a smile, & saying "Goodnight my bueatiful lotus blossum" Which caused Tigress to blush through her orange fur but she just simply layed her head on his broad chest listening to his strong heartbeat & driffted to sleep in her lovers arms.

**(A/N) AWWWWWW! Po & Tigress are together at last! I think I did pretty good for a second Chap. anyway please review & tell me how I'm doin thanx! =-)**


	3. The Way

chapter 3

**(A/N) FOR ALL MAJOR TI/PO FANS! READ THIS, I'VE CREATED A SMALL JUMBLE OF TI/PO VIDEOS ON YouTube GO TO THE LINK BELOW TO SEE LOTS OF VIDEOS ENJOY!**

**/user/WhenGodGivesADame52/videos**

The morning sun rises on the six kung fu masters as soft snores are hidden by the wind, Inside the barracks, the soft snores are now audiable but something else fills the air, a small but deep purr is heard echoing down the hall.

As the elderly red panda makes his way up the steps to the barracks his mind ponders the possible events that could be powerful enough to take down the mighty Dragon Warrior, after defeating Tai Lung AND Lord Shen the goofy panda seemed unbeatable yet the facts are clear his death was coming.

His thoughts were interupted when he stepped inside the barracks, his sensative ears easly heard the purr emitting from HIS adoptive daughters froom, against his intentions he allowed himself to dismiss the matter.

***GGGGGGOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG***

"Good morning master" chimed four of the masters in unisone

Shifu was now begining to regret dismissing that purr, he slowly approched the end of the hallway the low purr increasing in volume with every step untill he was at the end, he looked to the left where Po would be sleeping, then to the right ro Tigress's room, he closed his eyes, reached out to the handle and slowly opened the paper door with a soft *click*, he opened his eyes and what was revealed to him proved his prodictuion true.

Po was laying one his back with a wide smile one arm was laying above his head the other wraped around the sleeping tigress's back, when he looked at his daughter he saw the wide smile she had as she curled into Po's chest her arms, legs, and tail allwrapped around her like a cat usually does to sleep

Shifu once again closed his eyes took in a deeeeeep breath and yelled as lound as his tiny lung would allow "**WAKE UP AND EXPLAIN TO ME AT ONCE!**"

In a flash Tigress and Po imediatly awoke and stood up giving a deep bow to the furious master

"Master I'm so-" Tigress attempted only to be interupted

"Silence!, Everyone to the training hall except for Po!" Instructed Shifu

"But Mas-" Tigress was cut off again

"NOW!" Ordered Shifu

All of the master except for Po quickly left the barracks to train while there master scolded the panda

"Po, just because you are going to meet your fate does NOT give you the permission to do as you please."

"Master... they know"

"WHAT!, I SPECIFICALY TOLD YOU NOT T-" Shifu was cut off

"They woke up to the yelling last night & wanted to know, they ALL forced me to tell them!" Explained Po

*sigh* "I see, very well panda but that still doesn't excuse you for sleeping with my daughter!"

Po's eyes went wide as his cheeks grew bright red

"MASTER! WE DIDN'T DO _THAT_!" Po exclaimed "Besides she invited me to _sleep__ in her room"_

_"_Very well, as long as she is pure I will let this go... but if you try anything before I see fit you will be punished is that understood?"

"Yes Master... by the way we thought of a way for me to live that doesn't involve them 'sacraficing' themselves"

"Really? What is it?"

"I could talk to Oogway to see if he knows anything"

"Oogway...yes...yes that might work!"

"Master we should propably catch up with the others."

"Yes lets join them"

Po and Master Shifu walked out of the barracks & towards the training hall where the five were doing as there master had instructed one of which being a little relunctant. All of that soon vanished when the two entered the hall, Tigress imediatly jumped off the 'Seven Swinging Clubs of Oblivion' and rushed towards the two.

"Master please don't punish Po, I asked for him to join me in my room!" pleaded Tigress

"Settle down Tigress, Po has informed me of this... why do you think he's still breathing if he hadn't."

"Appoligize master"

"Po has also informed me of the plan you all have come up with, we should confront Oogway immediatly, come" Shifu waved for his students to follow them as he walked out of the training hall and into the hall of warriors.

"Po you know what to do." said Shifu

"Umm...master...is there any way I could join Po in the spirit world" asked Tigress

"Yes, Sit faceing the oppisite direction Po is and line your back and head along his, Then concentrate on Oogway"

Tigress took a seat behind Po and did as her master instructed, both Po and Tigress concentrated on Master Oogway and strated to feel dizzy as there souls left there bodies *NO THERE NOT DEAD*

*Spirit World*

Po & Tigress awoke in a feild filled with fog & unmarked signs, Off in the distance aboute 2 miles away was a glowing city of gold

"Where are we?" asked the feline

"I don't know last time I came here the city looked like an ant." responded the panda "Well lets get going, should take us about an hour to get there."

"Seriously? Po this is no time to take a leasure stroll we have to get there as soon as possible!"

"Relaxe, in our world time stands still while we are in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway lets get going"

**(A/N) I'm skipping the travel scene to get this out faster**

*The staircase in the golden city*

"Ok Tigress, I want you to close your eyes and no matter what you hear keep them shut."

"Why?"

"This is were you see your death when you enter, since you came in through me it will only show my death"

"Po, I can han-"

"No Tigress, close your eyes now" said Po in a serious tone

Tigress reluctantly closed her eyes as he instructed and they both started to ascend the stairs, the wind started to pick up untill it became a violent storm the whispers in the wind started again and the images of his death flashed left and right, Tigress felt Po tense as he took every step untill suddenly everything stoped. The wind, the whispers they all just...stoped. Tigress opened her eyes to reveal that they were at the top of the stairs looking at a 25 ft tall door made of wood and gold. The doors were opened by two servants that were inside and the two warriors walked in.

Inside was the same marble flooring and colums as the hall of heros in the Jade Palace but in the center sat a table and three chairs, one occupied by their deceased master. Tigress was the first to take a seat and greet the elderly tortise

"Hello master, I assume you know why we are here?"

"Yes, my child, but I'm affraid the news I have is not entirely happy."

By this time Po had tooken his seat beside Tigress

"Master please, what can you tell us?" asked Po in a pleading voice

"My time is short and all I can leave you with without tipping the balance of the heavens is what will happen and a riddle... I'm afraid that Po will have to face a pure evil that only whishes to avenge a fallen friend... Do you remember Tia Lung?"

"Yes, is the enemy one of his friends?"

"Indeed he is, he is a Black Panther by the name Zou... He is stronger than Tai Lung by ten fold... and he will defeat you Po" Oogway said solemly

"WHAT... THATS IT... Theres no hope at all...?"

"Well you are forgetting the riddle I have... Zou will kill you Po but as long as Tigress remebers this riddle everything will be fine... Zou will think he has taken his vengence and will leave... the riddle is..."

_"Heavens lights and golden rays, shines in one place, always, find this place and you will see, water so pure it will save thee, mix this water with tears of pain, and all you have lost will return again"_

_"_Remember these words my child and good luck."

The world around them started to crumble and fade as both the warriors felt something pilling them towards the floor.

*Real World*

Po and Tigress awoke to the startled faces of the rest of the five and Shifu

"Well... What did he say..." asked Viper

"There is no way to stop Po's death from coming-"

"NO! Your lieing there has to be a way!" screamed Viper

"Calm down! If you would let me finish I would tell you that he left us a riddle that he said could help return things to normal."

"Well... What did he say..." asked Viper (Again)

"Heavens lights and golden rays, shines in one place, always, find this place and you will see, water so pure it will save thee, mix this water with tears of pain, and all you have lost will return again" stated Tigress

"Heavens lights... I got it! Exclaimed Shifu

"Where is it?" asked Tigress

"The Wu Dan Mountains"

"WHAT THATS OVER 500 MILES AWAY" Exclaimed Po

"Then we better start packing it will take us at least 3 months to make it there and back"

All the Master went to their room to pack clothes and rations for the long voyage a particuler panda muttering a single word

"..._crap..."_

**(A/N) I am soooo sorry for not updating in forever, stupid school always taking my time ... anyway sorry but finales are around the corner and the next update might take longer that plus the fact my parents don't really approve of me posting stuff online doesn't help anyway (again) please review tell your friends and bare with me. **

**If you are a Ti/Po fan go to YouTube and go to**

**/user/WhenGodGivesADame52/videos**

** to see some awesome Ti/Po videos and yes I am a Duedley/Kitty fan I will be making fics about hem in the future**


	4. Changed my mind

I've changed something in the fic instead of Zou just leaveing he and Po both die so thats whats gonna happen disrigard what i said perviously


End file.
